The Meaning of Life is Not 42
by SaphireMMTPX
Summary: *Holy crap, I updated! 03 07 03* ZADR! Yes, I am back with another one. Zim gets a bit cocky in this and expresses his feelings on the humen race in class.
1. 1

Rated thus for heavy language.  
  
I mean no offense to those who believe in the bible. This is just what I think Zim would believe, him not being human an all. Oh and BTW! Zim has dread locks, and it's actually attached to his scalp. He's 6'3" because I want it to be somewhat like my other story, though it's completely different. This story portrays Zim's higher thinking. Or rather deep thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The Meaning of Life is Not 42  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Day One, Monday:  
  
"Zim! Pay attention!" I snapped out of my current train of thought known as day dreaming which involved Dib being at the center of a room filled with various sharp pointy objects. How rude to disrupt me, Zim, from a perfect dream like state of sheer happiness. With out even thinking of the consequences I just sneered at the teacher and spat out.  
  
"It's not like what we learn will do us any luck in the real world." I fidgeted with my pencil, breaking it into two large pieces with a few bits of wood and lead scattered about my paper.  
  
"What was that, doomed child #25913?" Ms Bitters' looked at me angrily. and continued shortly, "Just because you are in High Skool, doesn't give you any more right to talk to your elders like that!"  
  
"Hn, like I care. We are all doomed, no matter what we do. Humans are a crude and cold race, devoid of actual team work unless it benefits either, and when it does, chaos breaks out, such as back stabbing, double crossing, and gang wars. You may work so hard to achieve your dream, only to have it crushed by another. Thus, in the end we are infinitely screwed over. Be it by man, your peers, loved ones or God, which I believe is a self delusional sense of security, dreamt up to make people feel better." I broken the bigger pieces of my pencil into smaller ones, getting a splinter in the process.  
  
"The bible was probably written by an old lunatic, and died in the cold some where and some poor people with nothing left to believe in found it and began to worship it because it gave them a sense of security. Why the stupid religion is still active is beyond me. So many different ones inter fear with each other." I breathed in and played with he shards of broken wood and graphite on my desk."  
  
"The crap people teach us is what they think should be right, not what really is true and right. Homosexual people get bashed just for sharing a liking with their own sex. Caucasians, or white people think that they are the most superior race on this fucked up planet just because they believed they were here first and they think they are better then everyone else. When infact the dirt and rocks were here first, then trees and plants, then little doomed creatures and so forth until humans were born."  
  
"People get bashed for liking certain things or hanging with certain people. Religious groups clash over and over, arguing with which God is right, when infact there is no God now. There might have been," I put such emphasis on those last three words, Ms Bitters could have cringed. "For the creation of existence as we know is fucked up and doomed. 'He' has done nothing to help mankind or another race for that matter in any way since the dawn of time. 'He' Has only given a limited amount of resources, yet we continue to waste them."  
  
"The way I see it, your preaching, no pun intended for the Jesus freaks in the room, is utter nonsense and useless for us. If there was a Jesus, the whole walking on water thing is so overrated. It was probably winter at the time. Hell, every religion has a rendition of a God or Gods as they see them, with the semi-demi God like counter part to help guide the miserable doomed beings to grace land. These being known as saviors." Again I paused, removing the splinter before continuing to play with the wood. Alas, I got yet another splinter.  
  
"This is just something to occupy the many doomed children of the world while their parental units slave to bring food to the table. And teach them right from wrong. Gay from straight, black from white in all the real wrong ways. As I said, I do agree that we are all doomed. I don't even give a flying fuck if you give me detention because I don't care." As I finished, the room went from a chaotic haze to a state of quietness that you could hear the cogs in my brain turn over and over and the thump of each individual heart in the classroom. Including Ms Bitters' non existent one. I closed my eyes and decided to continue."  
  
"And then there is the crap with politics. People here always declare they'll be 'running' to be a leader. That position is a hard one to be in." I remembered the last meeting I was at before being sent to earth, with the Tallests. I winced a bit. And continued.  
  
"Very hard indeed. They promise things to people, then go back on their promises, claiming they are broke, and then raise the taxes. Ah money, the stupid monetary units made of paper, credits or pieces of shiny metal. Long ago we used to coins, then went to paper, then back to coins, then paper. Heh, it's so stupid. Money, they want more money for them selves because they are greedy capitalistic pigs. The taxes should have been gone in WWII, which was over sixty-five years ago. But because of the democrats, we're as broke as any other country, save Russia, but even their social structure sucks ass." Yes, the Russian communist ways are very much like the Irken ways. No on is different, save the leader or government or highly known people. Other wise, everyone is the same. No identity, and every thing you own belongs to your sup our  
  
"Money is power in today's society, as it always has been it always will be. It really does make the world go 'round. Everything you do in this stupid culture revolves around it. To give birth you must pay to have ultra sounds, then pay for medicines to help cure illnesses, then for the food for not only yourself, but for the other moochers in your family. You must pay for hospital services, you must pay to eat, sleep, live, be clothed and be cured of non stop wave of diseases that every day life creates for us. A new one of which comes out every minuet that passes. You even have to pay for life insurance for yourself, or your car and home. You even have to pay for your death. In short, we're doomed by the system, always and forever." I huffed out a puff of air, completely finished. Wow, I had finally gotten my true option out of my system.  
  
"That. . . Was very deep and true Zim. Your right, the world is screwed over. Very, very doomed." With that the old hag turned to her desk and fled to her crooked chair to sit down and think of something new to teach us while nannering about doom.  
  
"Zim, what the hell was that? That took up like thirty-five minuets." I looked over beside me, Dib was looking at me as if I were a person and not a disaster just waiting to happen to the human race. Yet, a person he didn't even know.  
  
"Simple, Dib. I have realized, that in no matter what culture," I hushed my voice a little. "Be it Irken or Human, everyone screws everyone over, and it's going to happen no matter what. It'll never stop because it's a never ending cycle of doom." He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to say something. "Don't bother Dib. I know I don't look intelligent, but I am. Oh and by the way, you can forget about the invasion." My eyes clouded over at that thought and a wave of sadness washed over me. I felt a little more then depressed but that's life and it's fucking hard to endure. Especially when your about one hundred and forty years old, and have yet another three hundred to go, life at this point does seem meaningless. Damn Irken technology, making it possible for our race to live longer to invade stupid planets.   
  
"Your defiantly not stupid. And that display of true feeling and emotion was so. . . What? No invasion? Is this a trick or something. . ?" Dib looked at me with a bit of shock in his eyes, and yet a disbelief. I just nodded to myself.  
  
"Why bother? Not like I'll actually get the Armada's attention, and besides, I'll fail. I've stated why." I huffed a dread from my uncontacted eyes. I stopped wearing them because people thought I wore contacts whether I had them on or not. Dib, on the other knew better. I looked at the bits and pieces of pencil, shifting them around to make the shape of my favorite constellation seen from Irk, Irknan Nesish, or 'Strong Warrior' in Irken. It could also be called Iyosut Gordilia Burn-auber. The name of the first Tallest to ever live. Back when Irkens still breed, and had three names, much like humans. I think he was about four foot two. That's sad considering that Red and Purple are about six foot even, and I six foot three.  
  
"Your, just giving up? It's not like you! You've been trying for like six years!" As he sputtered I couldn't help but laugh, slicing my finger through the likeness of my special constipation, symbolizing defeat.  
  
"Have you the brain worms, or haven't you been listening to me? It's not worth it." I sighed and softly continued, thinking he couldn't hear me. "Besides, it's not like I'm welcome any where else, so I might as well just be a 'normal' human being, doomed to fuck everything up in the end." Dib heard me regardless of the fact. I just didn't care anymore. Before he could open his mouth to say anything more, the bell rang and I packed my things and stood.  
  
"Great, another day at home with the robotic typhoon of doom." Just as I got to the exit, I heard Ms Bitters pipe up.  
  
"Zim, please come over here." Oh joy, now what does the old hag of hell want? I turned and walked past Dib towards the shrouded desk in the corner, looking at Ms Bitters cautiously. "Good boy. Now, your recent display of understanding the fate of humanity is good. You have a ungodly, creepy, yet truthful high level of thinking. I have decided I'll place you in the advanced course, though you'll remain in this class. Also, I have noticed all the work you do weeks ahead of the others, the only other person that ever does that is Dib. I congratulate your effort though it is futile." I nodded my head in understanding. Now I get harder work. Such tedious things man has created. Couldn't they just create PAKs for humans like Irkens do? It's much more efficient to already know your culture and others in the first three years of life, then you can move on to others things much quicker. Ah humans, funny creatures.  
  
"Alright then. Thank you Ms Bitters, and good day." I turned and left but not with out her shoving another load of homework into my arms. As I passed Dib, my head was hung and I was staring at the floor as I walked past him. Heh, he finally bought new boots. Good for him.  
  
The walk home was quiet and lonely and of course, long. The High Skool I went too was a few kilometers away from the Elementary Skool I knew and was supposed to love in my 'human' youth. Yes, I suppose I can thank this waste of a planet for a few things. My health got better, I got used to the substance known as "water" and it barely burned me. I even grew a bit taller. Well ok, a lot taller. That's a big achievement for me to grow to, me having the short end of the stick of the gene pool from Irk. I stopped and looked up, hearing sirens off in the distance. the direction seemed to be coming from behind me, louder and louder.  
  
When I turned, I saw Carl on a motor bike speeding directly in my direction on the side walk. Lady luck sure does like to fuck around with me doesn't she? First I get told I am useless and never to come back to Irk. I get more Human work to do, and now I'll be run over by the dumbest stoner in town. Wonderful way to start a week don't you think? All I remember after that point of thought was that I stepped to the side a bit and tripped over a rock. Then I blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
This is just how I think Zim would think. Again I apologize to any and all Christians and religious people. *bows*  
  
#25913 is Zim in numbers. 25 is Z, 9 is I, and 13 is, you guessed it, M. Mwahaha! I love Vash the stampede! So GIR will always be referred to it in every story as such. Don't like it? Kiss me ass! Booya! @_@ *chugs a bottle of morphine* Well any ways, if you guys want more, I may give more. ^_^ I do have a second chapter in my file somewhere. Along with 3 others! Tell me, and I'll continue. 


	2. 2

Little description of Irken nudity, but not in great detail. Story will move up a notch if I feel like to an R rating. Maybe it'll boil over and become an NC-17 rating, then move to my site, when and If I update it. Gods I am a lazy wanker.  
  
I also would like to apologize to my veiwers. I got lost on my way of writing, and I fell in love. *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuesday:  
  
I woke up early in the morning due to my internal alarm. To my calculations, it must be at least five AM. That's when I normally wake up. When my eyes opened, the first thing that greeted my eyes were a bunch of sickly yellow tinted white lights and a bunch of yellow-white walls. Agh my eyes. The smell of the place wasn't very appetizing either. Smelled of old human people, urine and cafeteria food. What a wonderful stomach churning combination. I really wanted to empty the contents of my stomach, but the position I was currently in, I'd just get it all over myself. And that's not very sanitary, nor is it the most pleasant thing to be bathed in first thing in the morning.  
  
"He looks alright, don't you think Professor Membrane? I like cheese! Will Master get me cheese when he is alright?" My glazed eyes could hardly make out anything clear. Membrane, I know that name, I think. It sounds so god damned familiar. When I shifted to look in the general direction of the voice, I felt a needle in my arm, and a large cuff around my wrist holding me to the table I was strapped on. My head managed to move, but as soon I the motion began, my head whirled with a pain somewhere behind my retinas. I smashed my head back to the table, and hearing a clank noise. A metal plate was on the back of my head. I'll ask why those are there later. If I don't forget that is.  
  
"Hm, seems as though Dib's little Asian friend is going to be alright. Please leave us little green talking dog." I heard a deep low voice reply to the high pitched annoyingly cute one from before. Wait, Asian? Me? What the hell. . . I don't remember being Asian. But I cannot recall anything about myself save for waking hours. God damn it. My head hurts and it feels as though the devil is squeezing the entire contents of my head into nothing. Fuck, these lights are killing my eyes. What the fuck are these fuckers doing to me? Well, I have now deduced I don't know where I am, nor can I remember who I am. My train of coherent thought leads me to believe I am a very crude person to communicate with verbally, that is if I could talk.  
  
"Dad! You sure Zim's gonna be O.K.?" I heard another voice, that sounded so familiar too. Hm. . . it's a lot nicer then the Professor fellow. More calming and melancholy. And a lot less freakish like the high pitched one. Wait, didn't the older fellow say 'little talking green dog?' Naw, My head is just hurting way to much.  
  
"Yes, Dib, yes. Your little Asian friend should be fine It's only a concussion and a few scrapes to the arms and knees. I already fixed his broken bones. He'll be fine. Up an running about in no time." God did that voice ever sound so devoid of emotion and life, except for the slight annoyed tone it had to who ever he was talking to.  
  
"Dad, he's not asian, he's-" The older one cut the nicer one off.  
  
"Yes yes, he is an 'alien' Dib. Good God, son. You have to stop making fun of him, though I am happy you brought him to me and didn't decide to just kill him and get rid of his mangled. . ." The younger one cut the older one off this time.  
  
"Dad! That's gross! Stop it." I cringed. Kill me? What did I do?  
  
"All right then, I'll just turn up the lights a bit and I'll show you the deepest cut he got, now that's gross. yet so very fascinating on how the tiny particles of the. . ." His voice went from dull to intrigued. The man must be obsessed with something that happened to me. I really hope I am not dead. The lights were turned to such an unbearable intensity, my eyes had to shut. I felt so afraid, so very afraid of those lights. I heard clinking of metal objects and I knew I was freaking out because my breathing was becoming laborious and rapid.   
  
"Calm down, Zim. We're not going to dissect you, yet. We're going to help you." Oh that sounded so reassuring. Well, a little, but not much. Especially with the yet after the dissect part. Zim, I suppose, is me. So I am Asian, called Zim and I apparently had an accident. Ok, this is so very strange. And the other strange fact is that I feel attached to the cracking voice of the smaller man and that annoying one. I get a bit brave and crack an eye open, only a little, but even that sends a massive ray of light into my retina and it feels as though I had been shot in the eye by a laser. That triggers a memory. A lot of short green people with two really tall ones in the center in dresses, hovering and talking about something. Operation something-or-other doom two or what ever.  
  
". . . My eyes, they burn like acid was poured into them. . ." Well that certainly was not what I imagined my voice to be like. Some how I thought it would be way more deep. Maybe I went through puberty, cause it's soft and high.That helps to determine my age. Maybe I'm seventeen or eighteen. I don't know. hell, but with the highness i could very well be five. Well maybe not, I have a very high thinking capacity.  
  
"Zim, your awake. Thank god!" The boy apparently was overjoyed I was O.K. Why does he care? And who the fuck is he? I'd have to take a good look at him to recognize him. Again with the internal profanity. I must take note not to use such profane words in front of people.  
  
"Uh yeah, I think the fact my conscious mind is stuck in the world of living for a little bit longer helps to say I am indeed awake. Jesus, my head hurts. What happened?" My eyes open, and they slowly adjusted to the light. The professor, I am assuming was the freakishly tall one in the huge thick goggles and a white scientist's coat, turned the lights to a lower, bearable level.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" I shook my head, rubbing my temples with my free hand in an effort to relieve the pain throbbing in my head. It felt as though the vein on my forehead was ready to burst through and splatter the two before me with my brains and blood. Oh joy, that just makes me want to retch even more. I took a deep breath of air and gulped down to the best of my ability. Considering my throat was as dry as a dessert, the task proved to be quiet the labor.  
  
"You were walking home, and I was following you, and I heard sirens come up from behind us. Considering you were only a few meters in front of me I figured you could hear them too. When I looked back, I could see Carl, or toque kid, riding at top speed in our direction. I had enough time to jump, but when I tried to yell out a warning, you had already turned around. I guess you didn't jump out of the way in time. . ." I blinked as he indicated to my legs and arms, covered in bruises, scratches, road rash and bandages.  
  
"You mean to say I was hit, then the fucker just rode away?" Dib, I'm guessing he was Dib since he was the only other person in the room besides the tall professor and my self.  
  
"Well no, Carl hit you and then hit a tree, he then flew a good few feet into a spiked fence, impaling himself in several vital areas. He died on impact." That's it, I could feel the bile well it's way up my throat. I only had time to gasp the words, "Bucket, me, throw up, now!" Before I let the entire contents of my stomach empty all over myself, the professor had held out a bucket for me retch in. And retched. Oh did I retch.  
  
"Good God man! Consider what you just said to me! That was disgusting! And what hell is that purple thing I ate." I managed to cough as I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt.  
  
"Well sorry, space boy! I didn't think talking of how a human died could upset a mighty Irken! Considering you have, many times, described to me what you'd do to me if you ever caught me alone in an alley." He glared at me. Apparently his father had left after handing me the pail to hurl in, because he wasn't there anymore. Wow, that man was quiet with his exits. Wow, even my bonds were undone so I could move freely. Well, as freely as being sick and attached to various wires and tubes would allow.  
  
"Space boy? Irken? I do not know of what you speak. Please make a little bit more sense. And. . . god damned!" I again retched into the bucket. I could feel all the blood leave my face, leaving me feel even worse then before. I even felt shaky.  
  
"Ugh, what is the spongy red thing. . ."  
  
"Don't you pull that shit on me! You filthily alien!" I looked up at him, and boy, did he ever seem to be thoroughly pissed off at me. I don't recall doing anything wrong. I was more then confused.  
  
"What shit? I am not an alien!" I shrieked as best as I could, since seeing I had just striped a layer of flesh out of my throat in my retching moment of illness. I supposed that was the spongy red thing. "Are you mad or something?" I looked down at my fingers and then nearly dropped the pail.  
  
"What, Zim?" I was seriously freaking out. Ok, I have green skin and three digits on each hand.  
  
"What the hell! This isn't happening. . ." I started rubbing my hands and scratching at them in the vain attempt to rid my self of the oddly pastel lime green flesh my hand presented me.  
  
"What's wrong. . .? You can't remember can you?" he looked more then shocked, and the anger apparently left his visage.  
  
"Remember what? I think my hand's gonna fall off! Why is it green?! Am I decaying?! Where are my other fingers! Dear lord what the fuck is happening to me?" I did drop the bucket onto the floor because of my shaking. I think to my left because I heard a loud thud, followed by a splashing sound. I continued to stare at my hands. I needed to see if this was really happening, so I immediately ripped, yes, ripped my shirt sleeve right off me. "No, no, no, no!"  
  
Dib's eyes flashed from mockery and hatred to confusion and then a most disturbingly evil look. He thought I was joking didn't he?  
  
"Who. . . Who am I? And what fuck am I? And. . . Who are you?" He came closer to me, and raised his hand to strike the "sense" back into me, which was there I'm sure, I just lost it somewhere in my brain.  
  
"I finally have my chance to prove your an alien! And stop babbling! I win, finally!" I couldn't help but wince.   
  
"What do you want from me? To kill me? I don't even know what's happening to me. . ." I managed to whimper and trail off before the tears came out. My confusion hurt my head. His yelling hurt my head and moving hurt my head. I just started to cry. This must have been the first time Dib had seen me cry, coherent, or incoherent. "Please, don't hit me. . . Don't hurt me. . . Just, tell me what's going on. . ."  
  
His hand lowered and then a light dawned on him. "My god, Zim. Your not faking it. You'd never cry. Ever. Your ego is too big for that." I winced as he touched my shoulder. I felt like a scared animal about to be shot for no other reason then being at the wrong place at the wrong time. "You'd never ever shy away from me like this. . ." I slowly looked up at him, seeing my face reflected completely back at me. I could see my hideous reflection so clearly. I had large deep blood red eyes that reflected the fear I felt. I saw the same color of pastel lime green skin all over. I had thick brown strips of fuzzy material hanging around my head, I'm guessing those bits are my hair. Good lord, I look hideous.  
  
"I, oh god. What. . ." I looked like a side show freak. "What I am to do. . . "  
  
"Well, for starters, do you remember who I am?" I looked over at him and took in his appearance. Surprisingly, I did remember him. I just nodded very slowly. I just let the words flow.  
  
"Your the guy everyone talks about behind your back. They call you crazy, and eccentric. Your an A student. You dislike preppies and stoners and feta cheese. Your favorite colors are dark mauve and royal blue. And black, but that's a shade. You like creepy things, like ghosts, and unreal things, of which I apparently look like. . . And aliens. And, your name is Diblert Frederick Membrane." Dib blinked and stared at me, his mouth a gap.  
  
"No body knows my favorite color, not even my sister or father. And no one has ever called me that name since my mother mysteriously disappeared when I was three. How the fuck do you know this?!" He shrieked, which only succeeded in my head retreated under the covers of the lumpy hospital bed.  
  
A muffled, "I dunno!" came out and then the covers were being peeled from my thin finger tips.  
  
"Sorry Zim, but you must have a weird type of amnesia. You seem to not remember who you are or anything at all about you, but you can remember everything else. Do you remember the relationship we have?" My eyes narrowed. I have a relationship with this person that seems to want to kill me?  
  
"What relationship? Are you my ex boy friend or something?" I eyed him and looked down at my lap, continuing, "I don't even think I have a gender." Dib placed his face into his palm in sheer annoyance.  
  
"No, we had a rivalry. A very big one. An 'I'll kill you no matter what' kind of rivalry. And I don't think your gay. You've never made a pass at a guy before to my knowledge, but then again, you've never made a pass at girl before, save for Tak. And you hardly ever just belatedly ask questions to wonder what goes on, well you used too in Miss Bitters class, but you changed for more indirrect informational gathering." I slowly stood, realizing I was in a long sleeved, backless patient robe.   
  
"Well this is degrading!' I huffed and turned to the door which had a conveniently placed mirror there. I turned so I could see my back. I had a large collection of scar tissue, and fresh cuts and bruises. Old from battles long ago I guess. New ones from the accident that so greedily claimed my memory of who I was.  
  
"Well, we do have your clothes you were found in, but they're. . . Well, completely trashed. Besides, I never like that striped red shirt anyways. Even when you cut the stupid pink things off and the sleeves.  
  
"Pink things? I wore pink. You sure I wasn't g- a homosexual I mean?" As I corrected myself, he shook his head indicating a 'no.' "Well where the fuck are we? I know we're in a hospital, but what wing?" Dib smiled, his teeth were so damn white, he'd put a dentist to shame.  
  
"We're in the west wing, by my father's special patient lab. Oh and I brought you a few pieces of my own clothing because my dad threatened to turn me into rat. He can do that you know. Well anyways, they aren't what you'd wear, but I've never worn them." I eyed the box he reached for that was on a shelf next to the door, then he handed it to me. "You'll find a clean pair of pants, a shirt or two, a hoody and a jacket, socks, and underwear."  
  
"I don't know what to say, wor-something. I just had it on the tip of my tongue too."  
  
"Worm baby?"  
  
"Yes! that's it! Wait, why the hell would I call you that? Your a nice person." I say, noting the obvious blush on his face. Was that the first time anyone had ever said that to him? I wonder. . . "Dib?"  
  
"Hmm. . ? Yeah?" He blinked in such confusion and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You just gonna watch me change?" The smile left his face and his blush went from rose to cherry tomato in seconds. Needless to say, he turned around abruptly, muttering a soft   
  
"Sorry." I couldn't help but chuckle. I could hear a mop and the splash of water on the ground. Dib must be washing up my. . . Yeah any way. I opened the box, to find a black long sleeve shirt on top. Ahhh ha! That's looks sensible I reached behind me to untie the knot in my robe, but failed and winced at the sudden burst of pain I felt in my shoulder.  
  
"Ehhhhgagaga. . ." I heard the sound of wood hit the floor. Must be the mop.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" I pointed to my shoulder and slowly hissed as I moved my arms back to my sides. My god, did my shoulder get dislocated? If it did, oh mother fucking joy!  
  
"I can't reach the tie, could you help me?" Dib came over to me, and I could see the look in his eyes from the mirror. they were downcast. Was he checking my ass out or was he looking at the tie. Either way, I didn't really care.  
  
"By the way, you have three holes in your back." I blinked.  
  
"Did I get stabbed or shot or something? Oh and what is this for?" I held up my arm, the cuff had buttons and lights on it. Wires and a few tubes came from that to somewhere around me, connecting to my head and spine.  
  
"Oh, that. . . yeah. Um. Well, you used to have a PAK on your back., and it got badly damaged. My dad's in the other room trying to fix it. Hopefully we'll get it fixed." I blinked. Well this will prove to be interesting. Wait, did he say I need that thing to live? why?  
  
"Uh, Dib?"  
  
"MmmHmm..?" He was apparently having a war with the tangled string at my neck, trying not to get it tangled with the wires in my neck.  
  
"What is a PAK?"  
  
"I don't know very much about it, considering you never really told me. I'll tell you what I have observed about you. It keeps you alive, converts the oxygen from any atmosphere into breathable elements for you. Converts nutrients I suppose. Oh, stores your memory too, maybe we can fix your mind up when we get it fixed.. Well maybe I know more about it then I thought I did." I heard him laugh. I couldn't help but to laugh with him. "What's funny Zim?"  
  
"Well, at the moment, you know more then I do. About me and what it does." He chuckled, finally undoing the knot, and a sound of triumph flew from his throat. The gown immediately fell to the floor with out the being held by his hands.   
  
"Well, I have green skin all over don't I?" I heard a yelp from him. What's wrong? He didn't appear to be grossed out that my skin was green before.  
  
"Erp. . . Sorry!" He tore he eyes away and looked behind him. That didn't work because another mirror was there, he just turned back to me and shut his eyes. What? I'm naked as the day I was born. So what? I noticed more wires and tubes coming from my arm, jutting from my chest and sides. I saw scraps and bruises everywhere and little band aids too. I felt like a mutant of sorts. I remembered something from my appearance. A show I watched a few weeks back. Bionical I think it was. Or was it Ghost in the Shell. Or was it Lain. I don't remember.  
  
"Hey! I'm male!" I chuckled and then noticed I had a piercing on my left nipple. "Hey, did you know I have a nipple ring? Sweet!" Dib's eye cracked open, then promptly shut again.   
  
"Zim, I would have lived on a happy man with out that knowledge." I laughed and sorted through the box, pulling out a pair of tattered pants that looked a few sizes to big for my skinny frame. A pair of black silk boxers fell to the floor. They had little red hearts on them.  
  
"You got to be joking me right? Little red hearts. . ?" Dib squeaked and pulled them from my grasp as soon as I said that.  
  
"That's where they went too. . . Err, I mean-" He tossed them right back at me. "Just put them on!" The way he just snapped at me sounded as if I was being rude or something. Ah well. I pulled the stupid looking boxers on, followed by the tattered worn black pants.  
  
"Know what? I need socks. . . Oh there they are. One foot, then the other. Yeay! I remembered how to dress myself!" I felt utterly amused and proud of myself, as stupid as that just sounded, but wouldn't you if you were experiencing amnesia?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have nothing against homosexuals. Infact, my best circle of friends are mostly bisexual. ^_^ Yeay! Thank you for your reviews! Want more? Review more!  
  
Questions? Comments? Appalled? Woooo Koo koo ka chu! 


End file.
